A family united
by moviegrl18
Summary: Review inside. Better inside. What happens when Jasper Finds a relative of his and find's out that he is not the only one of his real family that is a vampier. Rated M Just to be safe.
1. It starts

4/28/09 8:13 AM

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Ok so I was reading a story by newcomer77 and I rely liked it. (Its called Slide number 14.) And so I based my story on it. Go and read her story. I hope you like both. Mine will not be a one shot it will have chapters. And I still am working on my other story Hope has come. Please read both. It dose have some cool twists along the way. So please read.**

First day of school. It had been 8 years since Nessie was born and she was physically 18. Japer and I were sitting at lunch with the rest of the family. Nessie was at school with us now along with Jacob, Leah and Seth.

The only reason the dogs came with us after we left Forks was because Jake didn't want to leave Nessie so he came with us. So his pack had to come with us as well and some of us did not like the idea mostly Rosalie. Esme was just happy to have more kids. And we all got along like siblings. Mostly getting into fights about us calling them Mutts and them replying with Blood Sucking Leaches.

I got out of my thoughts when Rosalie said that we had 10 minutes until class. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Leah, Bella and Nessie are passing off as Seniors, well the rest of us, Edward, Seth, Jacob and I are passing off as Juniors. I got out my schedule and saw that my next class was American History in room B227, along with Leah, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Well Edward and Bella had Biology ironically enough, Nessie had art and Jake and Seth had Math.

I got my prop tray and bag and dumped the food that I didn't eat into the trash and headed out the door along with everyone else. After we went through the courtyard and in to the main hall we all split up. Leah, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I all went up stars, and in to the classroom.

The teacher was there and he said to pick any seat and that will be are seat for rest of the year unless he moved us. So of course Jasper and I sat in the back next to each other, well Rose and Emmett sat in the seats right in front of us. And Leah sat in the middle of the room away from us.

We talked for five minutes until the bell rang. The teacher then stood up in front of the class and said, "Hi everyone and welcome to another year of school." Everyone groaned at the same time. "Oh come on now that's no way to act. I promise this class will be fun. My name is Mr. Whitlock and I'll be your history teacher."

Rosalie, Emmett and I all looked at Jasper who had sunk into his seat.

"Ok so in this class we will mostly be learning is Civil War times. Mostly because that's my favorite period of time. And not just because my great, great grand Uncle was in the war ether. Everyone in the class laughed at that except the four of us.

Jaspers hands tightened into fists as he said that and I did not blame him.

A hand shot up. At first I didn't see who it was.

"Yes dear." Our teacher said.

"Um I have a question about him." She said

"Go ahead and ask dear."

"You said that he was in the army. Well I was wondering what side he was on."

I finally figured out who asked the question and why the voice sounded so familiar it was Leah. No I wanted to shout but it was to late. Jaspers head shot up. Maybe he thought that it was a different Whitlock.

"He was a Confederate solder."

After that all of the hands in the room shot up, except for the four of us.

"Let's take roll first and then if you have a question I'll answer it." Everyone who had a hand raised lowered it. "Thank you ok Jamie Anderson."

"Here"

"Haley Burns"

"Here"

"Leah Clearwater"

"Here"

"Alice Cullen"

"Here" I said.

"Emmett Cullen"

"Here"

"Jackson Dyer"

"Here"

"Patrick Fay"

"Here"

"Sonora Gorge"

"Here"

"Jasper Hale"

"Here" Jazz said shyly looking at the table. Hands still clenched in fists.

"Rosalie Hale"

"Here"

I didn't pay attention to rest of the names because they were not important to me.

"Ok so are there any questions?"

Hands shot up like rockets again.

"Yes Miss Montenegro."

"Ok so Why did he want to Join the army?"

"Good question. You know we don't rely know why. No one in our family know. I'd have to do some research. But I will find the answer for you."

"Ok" she said.

"Because I felt like it." Jasper said under his breath.

"Mr. Hale did you say something?"

"No sir." He lied

"Sit up straight please Mr. Hale."

Jazz sat up in his chair keeping his head down. Fumbling with his fingers. He reached down for my hand and I took it willingly. I could tell that if he were still human his hand would have been sweating with nervousness. I could tell because his hand would always heat up and he would loosen his grip every once and a while like a human would when they would sweat. Only knowing this from Bella telling me.

"Next question. Yes Mr. Fay."

"What state was he's representing?"

"Texas. Mr. Dyer"

"What was his rank?"

"He was a Major."

"How high is that."

Mr. Whitlock went to the board and drew a diagram.

In order form Least to greatest bottom to top.

_Admiral_

_General _

_*Major_

_Latent_

_Sergeant_

_Corporal_

_Privet_

_Soldier_

"So majors third in command." Leah said.

"That's correct Miss. Clearwater. Mr. Howard?"

"How old was he?"

"He was 17 when he first started and he was 20 when he… Diapered. Miss. George."

"What was his name?"

"His name was Jasper Whitlock. Miss. Thomas."

"Did he have siblings?"

"Yes a sister Nicole and a brother that was born a year after he joined the army."

Jasper gowned. The bell rang good and we were free until tomorrow.

All four of us left in a hurry to get out of the class room.

"Oh My God that's freaky." Rosalie said.

"I know Jazzy are you ok? Jazz." I looked around and Jazz was gone. Edward then showed up behind me.

"Hay why is Jazz so pissed?"

"Why were did you see him?"

"Yeah he said that he was going to go wait in your car until school ended."

"Thanks." I said, leaving them to go to Jazz. "Hay Rose do you think you can tell our teacher that I had to leave early along with Jazz?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks" I said leaving to go to the parking lot to talk to Jazz.


	2. Nicole

**I don't own Twilight but I do own Nicole. You will see who she is.**

I headed toured the parking lot and immediately saw Jazz in my car his hands on his face.

I slowly approached my car and opened the passenger door and climbed on his lap.

"What do you want Ally?"

"I want you to be happy Jazz. What's wrong?" I said worried.

"The problem is that a relative of mine just tolled my history to our whole class. Ahg."

"Jazz don't worry about it." I said moving his hands so he could look at me. It looked like he would be crying.

"But Al." He said his voice cracking. I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

Nicole's pro

I was walking my to my car, my "sister" was wanting me to come to her work to day early because I had a Doctors appointment about my sprained wrist with Dr. Cullen when I looked to see two of the Cullen's in one of there many flashy cars. It was Alice and Jasper and they were making out in the passenger seat of the Porch.

_Something is up with that family. And the Clearwater's and the Black are werewolves. I thought to my self. Only cuz they smell like werewolves and I would know only cuz Mari brought me a werewolf in to show us what one smells like. Maybe there vampire's. No the only Vampire coven that is any where near here was in forks and we were in a small town in Oregon. It was a town that got little sun and when it was even though I was not at school because I was a vampire when I got back my friend said that the Cullen's are always gone as well. Luckily everyone at the school thought I was allergic to the sun so I could get a way with not going to school._

Ring, Ring, Ring. My phone was on low but even a human could here it. Let a lone a vampire if they even were vampires.

They were. I knew it they had to be my phone rang and they looked up at me and I immediately got my phone out and answered. "Hello?" I said shyly lucky enough my car was right next to there's so I go to my car and went to the hospital. Avoiding Mari was my only way of staying alive especially today since about one hundred something years ago a General of hers ran away from her. Something I wanted to do. But Mari always had her eyes on me. Especially since that General happened to be my Brother. But he was dead by now because he never found anyone Coven to stay with.

Jaspers Pro.

The Bell rang and I ran (at a human pace) out of the room and to Alice's car, and got in the passenger side.

_God is it rely a relative of mine. Is that relay possible. I remember Ma telling me in her letter that she was Pregnant is it possible that this is a dissentient of mine and my family? _

I heard the car door open and new at once who it was. Alice. My Alice. The one who could help me with anything and everything.

Alice crawled on to my lap.

"What do you want Ally?" I said a little harsher then I meant it to.

"I want you to be happy Jazz. What's wrong?" She said with worry in her voice.

"The problem is that a relative of mine just tolled my history to our whole class. Ahg." I said annoyed and not at her but at myself.

"Jazz don't worry about it." She said moving my hands so I could look at her.

"But Al." I said my voice cracking. She laughed and our lips met for a brief second witch turned into a longer kiss, witch then turned into us making out in her car. After a few minutes of being in each others embrace we hared a phone ring three times and we looked up. School was not out yet. We then saw a Nicole a girl who was wicked smart but allergic to the sun. She was rely beautiful as well. And for a vampire that is saying something. But I was confused. She looked so familiar maybe she was in a few classes of mine. She was rely smart top of the Sophomore class plus she was top of the Freshmen class last year.

"Jazzy?" Alice asked puzzled.

"Yeah" I said snapping out of it, and slipping my hand under her skirt up to the inside of her thigh.

Alice's Pro

_I saw Jasper slipping his hand to my thigh, me getting off of him, us driving to a remote place and me jumping on him as soon as I parked the car. _

"Jazzy?" I asked puzzled.


	3. Comfort

**Another's note: Just so you know Nessie is a Sophomore. And this story is also about Rose and Emmett. Just decided, that.**

Alice's POV

So far my vision is coming true. His hand slipped up my skirt and to my thigh. I wanted this to come true. So I got off of him and sat in the driver's side. And I started the car and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "But it will be fun. Plus we'll get some exercise." I said with a seductive look. I looked at Jasper who was grinning. He new what I was talking about.

Jasper's POV

After I slid my hand up her lag she got off of me and went to the driver's side turned on the car and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "But it will be fun. Plus we'll get some exercise."

I knew exactly what she had meant by that. She looked at me seductively and saw my happy grin.

Ten minutes later and she pulled over to a parking ground that had been evacuated because of a Mountain Lion Population Growth. And people had gotten hurt. We were safe. As soon as she parked she jumped on me. Her kiss was filled with passion and lust. And I just as much passion and lust as her.

Her hands moved from my hair to my shirtfront and started to unbutton it. Next thing I know we are in the back seat of her porch her straddling my lap and kissing my chest.

My hands then left her back to lift her shirt off. She sat up a little to help me get her shirt off and I threw it on the floor. Next we both got her pants off and shows and they both ended with her shirt and mine. We then got my pants off along with our underwear.

Emmett's POV

Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock. It's been ten minutes since school got out and Alice's car wasn't there. Bella and Edward had taken the mutt's home so Rose, Ness and I were stuck at school waiting for the Pixie and Major. We knew that the Pixie took the Major home but it did not take an hour to take him home. Not even a human takes that long.

I started smirking when I thought about that.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I bet I know were the two are." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked with Nessie looking up at me.

Nessie didn't know about this kind of stuff yet. Even though she was mature for her age and smarter than an average 12th grader, this is something Bella and Edward have not talked to her about yet. Mostly because Edward did not want Nessie to grow up quit yet.

I looked at Rose over Neisse's head and gave her a look that said not in front of Nessie.

"Oh got it." She said.

"Yeah good."

"What are you talking about?" Nessie asked.

"Nothing" We both said at the same time.

"Yes and is something that you don't want me to know about."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because when ever my mom and dad are talking about something and don't want to here, they will give that look to each other. Then they will change the subject."

"Um."

"I have a question."

"Ok" Rose said. "What is it?"

"Where do baby's come from?"

Rose and I both choked back laughter.

"Um ask your parents that sweetie."

"I tried but they gave that look to each other and said now is not the time. So I hope that you might tell me the TRUTH."

"Um well what do you know?'' Rose asked looking worried.

"Well um…" People were looking at us. I didn't blame Nessie for stopping. Who knows how long they were there for.

"Scat." I cried to the on looking freshmen, who then scurried away in a hart beat.

"Do the little mind tricky thing you do and show me." Rose said.

"Good." Nessie exclaimed thankful that she did not have to say it in front of me mostly.

"That's… Right. Thank God." Rose said with a sigh of relief.

I was holding my breath the whole time. _Some times it sucks about not being a dad and then this kind of stuff happens and I am rely thankful until I remember the kind of stuff I miss and I know how Rose fells about not having kids. _I looked at Rose plying with Nessie and immediately felt bad for not being able to give her the number one thing she wanted. She was so close to everything she wanted and then King had to rune it all for her. I wanted to beet him up so badly. Luckily Rose did that for me. I was clenching my fists with anger.

"Em?"

Rosalie's POV

"No…No stop. Stop tickling me no. It tickles." Nessie laughed.

"That's the point silly." I said

"Aunt Rose. Why is Uncle Emmett clenching his fists?"

I stopped playing with Nessie and went to Em who looked rely pissed.

"I'm going to run home." Nessie said.

"We all are." I said grabbing Emmett's hand trying to relies his grip and started to tug him along. "We can talk latter." I whispered calmly to him. He just kept his eyes looking at the ground. When we were off of the school campus the three of us took off running getting home a few minutes latter.

As soon as we got home I grabbed Emmett's hand that he was still clenching his fists. I ran up the stairs with him right behind me and brought him in to our room.

"What's wrong Em?" I said calmly.

"I…Nothing." He said flopping down on our bed.

"Babe something's up. Please tell me." I said coolly and a tiny bit seductively.

"I could have killed him. I should of." He said annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with all honesty sitting next to him on the bed.

He barred his head in my lap. "Em?" I said my hands rubbing his back.

"King. I could of killed him you should have left him for me." He said angrily. I started to tens up and I ripped his shirt off.

"Rose." He shot up worried. Now his hands were trying to calm me down with one on my back and another on my thigh.

"Em." I said calmly. "We both know that I had to kill them. Em we both no that I had to."

"But."

"Em." I said putting a finger over his lips. "Don't beat your self up about it. OK."

"It's ok on one condition."

"Ok shoot."

"Can we have sex?" He asked exited.

"I think you already know my answer." I said leaning in to him and kissing him on the lips.


	4. A tiny bit of what happend

Alice's POV

Our chests were heaving. We had gone for an hour and a half. Not our longest but currently one of. But he needed it to get the history thing off of his mind, and I did not mind at all.

"Al?" He asked still trying to ketch his breath along with pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly.

"Do you think… Oh crap."

"What?" I asked sitting up on my side to face him.

"We forgot something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't we have to pick up Rose, Nessie and Emmett?"

"Oh no." At that time my cell phone rang. I reached over Jasper to get it out of my pant pocket and answered, still breathless. "Hello." I said.

"Don't worry about picking us up. Were all ready home." Nessie said.

"Ok thanks buy Ness."

"Buy aunty."

"Buy Nessie." I said hanging up the phone and throwing it back on the floor. I then turned back to Jasper to continue.

Nicole's POV

"Hello. Do you have an appointment Dear?"

"Yes." I said.

"OK name." Nicole Whitlock.

"Ok Dr. Cullen will see you in a minute."

"Ok thank you." I said sitting down on the bench.

_Ok how am I going to ask this I mean if Marie ever found out that I wanted. OHH God that would be bad. But I mean it's not my fault she's the one who supposedly changed my brother. But how is that possible? I mean that I talked to him after she supposedly changed him. But then he disappeared the next day. I remember the visit like it was yesterday. Ma said that I was to try and convince Jasper that he need to come back home and that it was stupid to be in the._

_I had taken the train that day to the camp that Jasper was staying at. _

"_Nicole." He had said. "What are you doing here? This is dangerous." _

"_I know that's why I'm here." I had said._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Ma wanted me to convince you that this is dangerous and that you should come home."_

"_Well I'm not and that's final."_

"_Jasper pleas."_

"_No. If the only reason you came here is because you want me home then no." He had yelled at me. All most the whole camp had started to sear at there Major and his little sister who he was obviously making cry. He started to walk away. So I had to tell him. I did not care that all of his solders heard. I didn't even care if the Union had heard I just wanted him to here. _

"_Ma had a baby." I had shouted back at him._

_He turned around immediately. "Wait. What did you say?"_

_At that time there had been a whistle that was blown. I'm guessing to have the solders come back to do drills or some thing, because all of the men ran back to the center of the camp except for two my brother and a friend of his. _

"_You herd what I said. The whole America herd what I said." I hissed _

"_Are…Are you."_

"_No you know what I don't care."_

"_Well maybe you should considering I could die at an second." _

"_Well maybe you should." I had said tears streaming down my face. _

"_I'll make a note of it." He had said._

_That was the last conversation we had. Two days later he went missing. Captured or dead. _

"Nicole?"

I snapped out of my memory and got up to go see how my arm was doing.


	5. Chapter 7

A Visit

Jacob's POV

I was sitting on the couch with Nessie, Seth and Leah. Alice and Jasper had come home 5 minutes ago and went straight to their room, while Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward were already in their rooms.

"This is getting kind of annoying." Leah said.

"Yeah. I'm getting annoyed of having to leave because of how loud it gets around here sometimes." Seth added on.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

"I have an idea." Nessie said.

"What?" We asked.

"Get ready to shift." Nessie said. "Ahhhhhh." Nessie let out a blood-curtailing scream. I got worried. What did she have in mind? Edwards going to kill me!

All of a sudden Emmett, Edward and Jasper came down the stairs, followed by the girls.

Edward laughed at that.

"Ok Nessie what is it?" Blondie asked.

"I swear that I saw Jane."

Everyone ran out side, everyone accept for Alice.

"What was it really?"

"Jane" Nessie said. Alice just gave her a look that said I don't believe you.

"What did you really see?"

"Nothing." She said sadly.

"Come back in everyone." Alice called. Everyone came back in and stared at Alice.

"Why did you want us to come down? I mean if Jane is…" Jasper said looking confused at his wife.

"Nessie what do you want to say?"

"It's too loud."

"What? Oh." They all said at once.

"Let's go hunting." Bella said. Everyone agreed.

Alice's POV

"Jazz can you stay behind for a second?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Tell me about your siblings."

"Alice!"

"No come on, tell me."

"To be honest, I didn't know my brother. I was in the war when he was born."

"Well what about your sister?" I asked. He immediately looked hurt. "Jazz."

"Um, in one word, she was a rebel."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well. If Ma wanted her to wear a dress she would wear a skirt. If she wanted her to wear a skirt she would wear pants. If Ma wanted her to wear pants she would wear a dress. She was also adventurous. We got along great."

"Then why did you look sad when I asked about her?"

"The day before I was changed we got into a huge fight."

"What about." He started to get pissed. "Jasper?" I said worried that I had gone to far.

"She tolled me that Ma had, had a baby. And I did not want to come home and she tolled me that maybe I should die. And I mad her cry. That was the first time I had ever made her cry." He looked down at his shows. I went over and put my head on his chest and my hands on his back.

"Jazz don't worry it's ok. You were stressed."

"Alice." He said looking at me.

"Jasper it's ok. It's ok." I said soothingly. I kissed him on the lips. "Come on I want to take you some were."


	6. Chapter 8

Nicole's POV

"Ok Nicole. You can come out of your sling."

"Yes." I said. I rely was exited no more acting. Even though I was am a rely good actress. I was still happy. Doctor Cullen took off my sling.

"Ok your good to go. I'll see you in a week to check up on your arm." He said.

"Ok thank you. Um Dr. Cullen I have a question for you."

"Ok. What is it?" He asked.

"It's personal." I said eyeing his assistant.

"Ok." He said nervously. "What is it?" He said as the assistant left.

"I'm… My name is not Nicole."

"Oh what is it?"

"It's a name that might not sound like a name you would her in this century. You of all people would know what I mean…"

"Don't worry. I know what you mean. But it can't be that old."

"Well it was not that old when I was born but…" I was getting nerves. I new he was a vampire. I mean pleas his cooled skin, golden eyes. I mean it was obvious. Plus his name was a dead give away. Marie had tolled me about a coven and the leaders name was Carlisle… Carlisle Cullen… Wait Cullen. So his kids were vampires.

"Sooo… Your older then you said you are?"

"Yes but I had a good reason."

"Nothing could be. To lie about your age. What are you 17, 18 only a few years older. So how much older are you." He said looking at his clip board.

"What if I tolled you I was…" I started saying counting. "What if I tolled you I was 166." He dropped his clipboard on the floor.

"Are you… No you couldn't be I mean your eyes." He stammered.

"Oh right." I said taking my contacts out. "I wear blue contacts to make my eyes violet."

"Why haven't we met before?"

"I guess there was something Marie didn't want me to know about you and your coven but I figured it out."

"Wait did you say Marie as in the one that makes newborn vampires and lets them live for a year and then…"

"Yeah that's her. I was incharge of killing the newborns after they reached there usefulness."

"Did you get bit?" He asked questionaly. Probubly because I had a tank top on.

"Yes from here to here and here to here." I said pointing from my top rib to the top of my hip. And from my thigh to a foot below my knee.

"Why don't you have scars any were else?"

"Marie changed her tactic to fighting. If you get them on the arm they can throw you off easer. I was the one who if Marie wanted to show the newborns how to fight I would go up agents one of the newborn's. I always won!"

"You have scares on your face."

"Yah I do, agen showing the newborns how to fight."

"That's like one of my son's he was a General for the new born Vampires."

"Really! What's his name? I might know him."

"Jasper."

"Really. I saw him and Alice making out in Alice's car… There not dating are they?" I asked.

"No." Carlisle laughed. "There all married."

"There?" I asked puzzled.

"Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and Edward, Nessie and Jake and Alice and Jasper."

"Must get pretty loud around there."

"Believe me it dose. I hope you don't know."

"Sadly I do. Those newborns they can get pretty feisty."

"I know what you mean."

"Jasper. I don't think I know a Jasper, well except for my brother. But he died years ago in the Civil War." I said sadly once I figured out what I was saying.

"What side was he on." He asked curiously.

"He was a Major on the Confederate side."

"What state."

"Texas. From 61-63. Well that's when he was in the war. And trust me if he had stayed in the war he would of been a General. Maybe even a Admiral."

"Yeah that sounds like him." Doctor Cullen said under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh um. Did Marie say anything about your brother."

"Well she said that she changed him but I would have seen him. Except that I did run away for a century only meeting up with Marie after my adopted sister disappeared."

"When was that?"

"1933 in Rochester New York."

"What is the story."

"Well she disappeared a week before her wedding. We found her clothes all but her coat and blood. So we expected the worst. Then about nine or ten days latter five men show up dead. Those five happened to be going to the wedding along with the fiancé. Royce King. Funny there was a Doctor that's name was Car… Wait…is that…" He started nodding. "So Rosalie's…" Agene he started nodding. "But that mean's you… Hu." I whimpered.

"It…"

"What happened to her." I was getting scared. Did her Blood rely smell that good. I thought so but I got use to it after awhile.

"Those five men that were found dead were killed by her."

"But why would she kill them they did nothing wrong."

"Um I'd think agene. You said you found all her clothes, along with blood. Well what do you think happened."

"Rape." It took so much effort to get that one word out of my mouth. She was my best friend next to Jasper. "Funny I liked King well enough although I always pictured Rosalie with someone like Emmett… and she is."

"Ha." He laughed lightly "That's exactly what happened." My face dropped. "Those five men. They raped her." I started getting really pissed off.

"That sounds like King especially if he's drunk." I said pissed.

"They were all of theme."

"Look…" I interrupted him.

"Wait what were you saying about my brother."

"He's with my coven as well."

"What?"

"Marie did change him."

"Then how come I never saw him."

"Well you said that you ran away right after you changed right." I nodded. "Well he was living with Peter an Charlotte right around the time you came back to Marie."

"So my brother really is alive. Along with my sister?"

"Yes. Didn't you think about the name Rosalie Hale, Rosalie Hale."

"Well Yeah but I mean there are plenty of similar names like Anna Hathaway Shakespeare wife compared to the actress. Or Dylan Thomas the Poet, there is a girl at my school that's name is Dylan Thomas. I thought it was like that."

"Point taken. Ok so witch one of us is going to tell them?"

"I will. I just don't know how. But I know enough about them that I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will. I'll tell my wife that we will have a new Brat… Teenager to deal with." I laughed.

"Don't worry Doc. I'm not much of a bother."

"Good maybe we will keep you." We both laughed. "Come tell me when you've tolled


	7. Change is good For some people

Carlisle's POV

Nicole left and I gathered my stuff and left to go home.

_Edward. Don't listen to my thoughts, or Esme's. I thought. _The phone rang, and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Don't worry I wont."

"Good has Alice had a vision?"

"No."

"OK, good. Bye."

"Bye."

_I wonder how Nicole is going to tell them. I need to tell Esme that we will have a new family member. That is unless Rosalie and Jasper don't believe her and kill her. That won't happen. I'll make sure of that._

I got home and went inside. I then caught the sight of Esme and motioned to talk to her. I got in my room and turned to face Esme.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"There might be another girl that joins the family.'' I said.

"Short and sweet. What about her mate?"

"She's single."

"Ok so when is she coming? To day?"

"No when ever she can brake it to them easily."

"Who? What are you talking about Carlisle?"

I tolled her every thing. That I new and that she was going to tell Jasper and Rosalie first.

"Ok we need a room for her."

"What about the room in between Rosa…"

"No." We both said. She got a smirk on her face.

"What is it."

"She can have our room and we can have the room in the basement. Or the other way around."

I now see why she was smirking. "Lets do that." I said exited. We were on the top floor and sound in this house traveled up. Wait traveled up. "Lets move Rosalie and Emmett into our room, Edward and Bella stay in there room, we move into Rosalie and Emmett's old room, Alice and Jasper stay in there room and Nicole is in the basement."

"Why?"

"Well sound in this house moves up, right?"

"Right."

"Well put the loudest on the top and the quietist on the bottom, and since Edward and Bella are louder then Alice and Jasper there on top with Emmett and Rosalie. And Nessie and Jake can stay in there cottage."

"What about Seth and Leah?"

"There are three rooms in the basement. So they can stay in there rooms."

"Ok let's tell Rosalie and Emmett to switch with us."

It took a few minutes to move the furniture. But it took an hour to move the clothes. It would have taken less time but Alice wanted everything to be perfect. Luckily we had enough clothes so Alice could not make an excuse to go shopping. But she did any way.

Rosalie's POV

"Why did we switch with Esme and Carlisle?" I asked Emmett.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants' the loudest one's on top."

"That makes sense I guess. But I feel there's something there not telling us."

"I have a question."

"Ok about what?"

"What were your siblings like?"

"Ha, well my brothers were trouble makers. They were my little brothers what more is there to say about those two. And then my sister." I got sad. One thing I missed like crazy from my human life was my sister. "She was like me in so many ways. She was my best friend next to Vera,"

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well she was adopted. She traveled from her home in Texas after her parents and Brothers died."

"What happened to her?"

"All I know is that after I "Died" she said that she was going to live with her older sister that she never got along with."

"What was her name?"

"She never said what her real name is. But she said that she went buy Nicolet."

"What about her last name."

"All she said about that is that it started with a W."

Alice's Pro.

I had not been able to take Jazz to the spot I wanted to after Carlisle wanted to switch rooms with Rosalie and Emmett. So I used shopping as a diversion.

"Were are we going?" Jasper said as I pulled him into my car.

"You will see Jazz be patient. What was your sisters name?"

"Wait. What?"

"It's not a hard question."

"Oh I know I was just surprised. Um her name was Georgia. Georgia Hope."

"Aw that's a cute name. Why is her name Georgia Hope?"

"She was born in Georgia and My Mother hoped for a girl."

"That's cute, how come you've never talked about her?"

"Because are last conversation…"

"She tolled you maybe you should die…"

"Yes."

"Jazz don't worry. Ok don't think about the bad times think about the good things. Your lucky you have memories bad or good."

"Your right I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"No problem."

We arrived at the spot I wanted to take Jasper. It was ours we were the only ones in the family that knew about it. Not even Edward knew about it. It was peaceful. It was a small lake. I don't even think you could call it a lake it was maybe one hundred yards wide but there was a waterfall that fell from a cliff that was 50 yards tall maybe and surrounded by beautiful plants and wiled life.

I slipped out of my top and skirt and dived into the water in my underwear. Jasper soon followed. We stayed there for hours the sun had set an hour ago before we got out. It was nice especially to not worry about anything.


	8. Change is good For some people Part 2

Carlisle's POV

"Rose come on this is silly."

"No I am not going to school until I get an explanation on why we have to switch rooms."

"Should we tell her that we will have a new member and she's single and that sound travels up and everything." I whispered to Esme.

"No that might give it away."

"How?" I asked puzzled.

"There are not many signal Vampire's in our world."

"True."

"Rosalie non of us know why Carlisle and Esme did this but you need to stop and come down stairs." Edward said. I was impressed by that usually he would make a remark about how she's not the queen of the world and the world dose not revolve around her. Then he ruined it. "The world doses not revolve around you."

"Oh no." Emmett said. "This will not end well."

The next thing we know Rosalie is calmly coming down the stairs. And she was standing in front of Edward.

"Oh gezz!"

"What did you see Alice." Jasper said.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and."

_Slap. _

Everyone started to laugh. Rosalie was now smiling with her hand raised in front of Edward who looked pissed. Rosalie turned around and headed upstairs.

After that Emmett ran up stairs to talk to Rosalie.

Edward's POV

As soon as Rosalie slapped me in the face I got pissed but that lasted about 5 seconds. Jasper then remembered what happened yesterday with his history teacher and ran upstairs. Alice soon followed.

"So who's going to school?" Bella asked.

"Hold on I have an idea." Carlisle said winking at Bella, Seth, Leah and Jacob. "All of you get down here and go to school or your all grounded."

_Carlisle is serous luckily the house is quiet when someone is grounded. _

"Stay upstairs, Stay upstairs, Stay upstairs, Stay upstairs." The dog's chanted in unison. Obviously they wanted a quiet house for as long as Carlisle was going to punish the other two couples.

All of a sudden all four came down with there school things.

"Damn." The wolves cursed under there breath.

"Why do we have to go to school?" Rosalie complained.

"Let's just say you will find out why we put you in the room's we did at school today, maybe." Carlisle said. We were all confused but we went to school any way.

Nicole's POV.

2nd period of the day. I had English and guess who with. That's right Jasper and Rosalie. This will be fun.

"Ok class I know that it is only the second day of school but we have a project to get started. We will be making journals about the envierment. You will be working in groups of three and I will be assigning partners. It is due at the end of the semester."

She started saying groups next thing I know she assignees Me with Rosalie and Jasper. _The perfect time, if I was not so nurvice. Don't worry it will be ok. Don't worry. _I gathered my stuff and walked over to the table the "Twins" were sitting at. I smiled shyly at them. Luckily they were nice enough.

I pulled a chair from a vacant desk and sat down. Jasper moved his chair closer to Rosalie most likely thinking that I was human.

"I don't here a hart beat coming from her." Jasper whispered to Rosalie so only she could here. Or so he thought. I played along for a wile by getting out my notebook and writing something down on it.

"I know plus her sent doesn't smell like blood. It smells like the sent my sister had."

I was trying so hard not to laugh. But I was going to fail if I don't tell them soon.

"I can feel every emotion coming off her except the usual one that comes from a human girl." Cool so Jasper can sense peoples emotions. So I bet he can change them. Marie tolled me about a guy that could change and sense emotions, and I bet she was talking about Jasper.

"Lust?" Rosalie asked curiously. Jasper just nodded. I ruined my disguise. I immediately got a disgusted look on my face.

"Yeah and I think that's called incest." I muttered to myself. Good thing they heard me. They shot there heads up and looked at me. So I passed them my note.

It read. I am the same as you. With a red tear drop on it.

"Who changed…" But I cut Jasper off.

"Marie"

"What year?"

"1864. A year after you."

"I would of seen you."

"I ran away right after I was changed."

"Marie did say that a newborn ran away around that time."

"Why do you seem familiar?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I did live in Rochester in 1928-33. I was able to stay with a family that took me in as a family member." We were still whispering but not vampire style so if someone wanted they could here our conversation. "I lived with them until my sister was raped buy her fiancé named Royce King." I said getting mad from saying the name.

"How the hell did you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"Carlsle."


	9. What went down

(Nicole's pov)

The three of us all went out as soon as the bell rang we all decided to skip third period so we went to the river about a mile from the school. Jasper and Rosalie leading the way. _What have I gotten my self in to._

"How the hell are you still alive?" Jasper said.

"The same way you are." I said confused. "I'm a vampire."

"I know that but how did you change."

I immediately went in to flash back mode. "It's along story but every thing started the day after you and… Jamie left for the army."

*********************

We were sitting by the pond by the house, looking up at the moon.

"Why do you have to go?"

"I don't know, I guess that I'm sick of being cooped up with Ma and Pa."

"But do you have to go?"

"Well yeah. I leave tomorrow. Why?" He had asked sounding confused. "There's something your not telling me… Nicole! Tell me."

"I'm… I don't know if I should tell you." I said nervously.

"Please tell me." He said making me more confident.

"I'm pregnant!" I had said happily.

"But how?"

"Jasper you know how."

"No I mean how come you tolled me, why not…"

"I don't know mostly because I thought it was the right time."

"Your rally pregnant?" He had said sounding happy. I shook my head yes. "Congratulations."

"Thanks" I said just as happy. "I need to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I had said.

The next day I had woken up to the sound of my mom crying. I got out of bed and saw my mom crying over Jasper and Jamie. The next thing I know both are gone and my mom and I are crying our eyes out.

I got back into reality and saw nothing but confusion on Rosalie's face.

"What?" I asked.

"The two of you were married?" She asked totally serious.

"Eww no we're siblings." We said in unison.

"Then who's…"

"My husband Jamie."

"What happened to him?" Rosalie asked.

I immediately tensed up. "Eight months later I got a telegram saying he was killed in battle." I said holding back the dry sobs.

"He died right in front of my eyes." Jasper said in a whisper. "We were patrolling and a Loose Union shoulder shoot at him in the lag. I then shoot at the Union soldier killing him after two shoots. As soon as the Union soldier was dead I ran over to Jamie. He tolled me to look out for you and the babies when they come. Next thing I know he's dead in my arms."

"I then had twins a boy and a girl. But two night's after they were born some one came in and stole her. Then a two and a half years later Jasper went "missing" then about one year later my son was dying of the consumption. He was with my mom as I took a walk next thing I know I'm waking up as a vampire. Maria tolled me what I was that I was a vampire. Of course I didn't believe her at first but then I felt the thirst. She then tried to tell me about hunting but I said I knew and left. From what she tolled me I figured out how to ditch her and I wound up in Italy. Almost exposing us the Volturi caught me and had me join because of my power witch I will tell you when the time is right. I stayed with the Volturi for about 50 years. Then I decided that they were to brutal for me so I was a nomad for a few years. That's when I found the Hale's. They took me in and treated me as if I was there own. After Rosalie "went missing" I decided to run away. But the night before I was going to run a way about twelve nights after Rosalie went missing King tolled me what he did. I had planed on killing him that night but when I found him he was already dead. At first I didn't know how but I figured some one else had found out what he had done to Rose and got to him first. But never the less. So then I found my way Back to Maria but by the time I got there Jasper had already left. So now here I am. Still living with Maria."

*******************************

(Alice's POV)

I was sitting in class with Edward, Seth and Emmett. The teacher not wanting to have any Icebreaker game's and get right in to the boring part so he was droning on about the Pythagorean thermo. But I knew this so I was scanning the future. I was to busy on looking at Maria coming in and out of visions. She was up to something and I needed to find out. I was so caught up on a vision that I did not here the teacher call on me.

"Miss. Cullen if you will be so kind as to stop day-dreaming and answer the question."

Everyone was laughing except for my siblings. Even Seth wasn't laughing at me because he knew something was up.

"Now Miss. Cullen Is the Pythagorean thermo is _a2+ b2= c2 _then how would you solve it if _a=9 and c=15?"_

I know that I must solve for _b_ so I go through the process in me head quickly

9*9+ _b2 =_15*15

81+_b_2=225

-81 -81

_b_2=144

And the square root of 144 is 12 so I answered with "b=12."

"Very good!" He said. "Damn I thought I had her there" he mumbled under his breath.

I just started smirking. I kicked Emmett's seat then and he turned around.

"What?" he whispered violently. Oh great he's in one of his I didn't have sex last night moods. I thought to my self.

"Where are Rose and Jazz?" I asked.

He looked around the room but didn't see them. "I don't know." He said. It looked like he was going to say something but then the bell rang. As soon as I got to our lunch table I got my phone out and called Jazz. The phone rang and on the second ring he picked up.

"Hi." He said on the other line.

"Where are you?" I asked. "And where is Rose?"

I now realized Emmett was listening in as well. Leave it to Emmett to eavesdrop on someone's phone call.

"We're in the forest." He said.

"What are you two doing in the forest?"

"Ummm… You know…?"

"No I don't know that's why I called."

"Were doing… it, you know eating stuff and knocking stuff down. It's a lot of fun." He said.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Um yeah so… I'm kind of busy." I then herd Rosalie moan in the background. _What the HELL.!_ I thought to myself. I felt Emmett tense up next to me.

"Rose for the love of God shut up they can hear you.

"Let me talk to Rosalie." Emmett said sounding protective. There was about a three second pause then I herd Jasper.

"She's not in a position to talk right now."

"Yeah and let her go." I herd from the other end of the line.

"You have another girl there with you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah of course I do."

"Who is it?" I asked loudly.

"My sister." He said out of breath.

"Bella's there two." I almost shouted over the phone.

"Alice, I'm right here." Bella said.

"Oh." I said softly but still upset. _I can't believe I'm about to say this. _I thought to my self.

"Why the hell are you having sex with Rosalie, Jasper." I screamed at him. You could here a pin drop in that room. Every one was staring at me with disgusted faces.

"I thought they were twins?" The popular girl named Brook Jordan asked her friend in a low whisper.

"They are!" Her Friend named Jamie Anderson said again looking disgusted.

Emmett was pissed off at both Rosalie and Jasper he was most likely going to kill Jasper when he got his hands on him, and frankly I couldn't care less right now. And if he wasn't going to I was. Seth and Leah had gone on opposite sides of the table Nessie, Jake, Bella and Edward on the other hand we're laughing.

_Why the hell are you laughing at a time like this? _I screamed in my head. Edward was laughing harder then ever at this point. _Stay out of my head! _I screamed in my head again. I knew I did not make any sense right now but I did not care.

"Jasper!" I screamed.

"What I'm right hear." I hard him say, but not through the phone.

************************************************************

(Pick up from where we last left Jasper, Rosalie and Nicole. What rely happened not what Alice thinks happened.)

(Jaspers POV)

The girl's were well being girl's. Dry sobbing and hugging each other when my phone rang.

"Keep it down." I said.

"Well excuse me for being a GIRL!" Rosalie hissed putting emphasis on the world girl. I Just rolled my eyes and picked up my phone.

"Hi." I said.

"Where are you, and where is Rose?" Alice asked,

You can't tell her Nicole mouthed.

"Were in the forest." I said.

"What are you doing in the forest?" She asked.

"Ummmm…" What do I say? I mouthed.

I don't know Nicole mouthed back.

"You know…" I stuttered.

"No I don't." She said.

"Were doing… it, you know, eating stuff and knocking stuff down It's a lot of fun." I said. _Oh grate now I sound like and Idiot. Luckily I'm not talking to Emmett or this would sound sexual to him. _

"Oh."

"Um yeah so I'm kind of busy." I said not knowing why I just said that.

"Ohhh!" Rosalie moaned. "I broke my heal." She mouthed.

"I don't care." I mouthed back.

" These were my favorite pairs of shows and now there ruined."

""Rose, for the love of God shut up that can here you." I said acidly.

"Sorry." She whisper looking embraced.

"Let me talk to Rosalie." I herd Emmett's booming voice say. Rosalie then reached up for the phone.

"No." I mouthed.

"Why?" she whisper back.

"You might blow something." I whisper.

"No I won't." She whispered sounding rather childish. She stood up to grab the phone but I got her head in a headlock, covering her mouth.

"She's not in the position to talk right now."

"Yeah and let her go." Nicole complained.

"You have another girl there with you?"

"Yeah of course I do." I said sounding confused hadn't she herd Nicole.

Let's run back to school I mouthed

"Ok." Nicole whispered. Next thing I know Rosalie sinks her teeth in to my wrist. But I had to hold in the cussing.

"Who is it?" Alice asked loudly.

"My sister." I said out of breath.

"Bella's there two!?" She said as we were running. We finally arrived at school and Alice said the one thing I thought I would never here from my Wife say.

"Why the Hell are you having sex with Rosalie, Jasper" Alice screamed.

Nicole was laughing hysterically as Rosalie and I looked at each other.

"Eww. Who would want to have sex with you?" Rosalie said.

"Thanks sis." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

"Jasper." Alice screamed at me. I walked in to the cafeteria and saw students and staff staring at my family, Edward smirking, Bella, Jake and Nessie laughing, Emmett looking like he was going to kill someone and Alice looking pissed.

"I'm right here." I said, walking over to my family.

"Excuse the interruption but a water main has broken in the school so school is canceled. Buses are waiting. There will be information on the school website if school is canceled tomorrow. Thank you." The woman said over the intercom.

Every one quickly left and started to call parents. Alice went straight to her car and waited for me to get in. As soon as I got in she started her car, but she went the opposite way from our house.

**Ok so let me know what you think I am already starting to write another chapter Let me know what you think.**

**My Friend Jamie A. Yes I used her name in the story, she helps me if I have writers block but then she found out that I "killed" her** **so I was nice and I made her two characters.**

**Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be up soon I promise. **


	10. important plese read

Ok so I know that this is not a chapter but please don't stop reading this it is important. Ok so I have been rely busy working on an independent film that was a PA on (Producers assistant) and finales plus working for finals and every thing BUT I am done with all of that. So I can write more. I have Sooo many ideas and plans so let me lay it out for you.

HOPE HAS COME  
A New home

Reconciliation

Valentine's day

April fools

Rosalie can be a real Bitch some times

Summer time is fun time

Christmas

New Years

Anniversary (1/28)

School

Slip up

Jasper is in a mood

School starting

Epilog

A FAMILY REUNITED

But that's not what happened

A night with Alice

The next day

Moving in

Oh wait did Emmett Just have a good idea

Moving back to forks long story don't ask

WOLVES WOLVES and more WOLVES

Headache

Nicole

WHAT THE HELL

How can that happen

A story.

Is it going to happen agen

Their What!

Yah planning time

The big day

Calm down

No way in hell that is happining

What relly happened

More planning

Another big day

Alice rely needs to relax

Home sweet home

Vacation

One big happy family

Epilog

Twilight, New moon, eclipse and Braking dawn.

I then am going to start a new story that is going to have EVERYONE and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE.

Here is my goal I have five monthes to get all of this down. And posted and that means the first chapter of the new story will be up on June 30th not midnight but sometime during the day. Hop no one is mad at me and I hope to get this done so I can focus on the last story.


	11. That's not what happend

**OH MY GOD I am such a bad person. I am so, so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update an actual chapter. I have been busy with school and my other story. I rely hope that I didn't lose any of my precious readers. You guys mean the world to me and I rely hope that this chapter makes up for my absents. And just to let you guys know I am looking for a beta reader and if any one is interested please, please let me know. Once again so sorry.**

** Jaspers pov**

"Were are we going Alice." I said. She was speeding down the high-way to what looked like Washington. No answer. "Alice please talk to me." I bagged looking at my amazing wife.I knew exactly what was coming for me, she had taken the conversation the completely wrong way. I was ;kind of surprised by that in the beginning normally that is the kind of thing Emmett thinks of, but then agene Emmett was most defiantly listening to the conversation that had been going on. "Alice!" I was a little panicked she usually has spoken by now. I must have rely upset her. I was about to give up on her talking to me when she finally moved from her clenched position. I moved my hand to the radio to turn it on and her and mine favorite song started playing as if it was tuned on to us. Lips of an Angle, By Hinder.

As the intro I looked down at my feet and did not remove my gaze until the song was over.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

I slowly looked up to see that Alice had pulled over onto a side road that lead to the camp trail. I looked over to Alice to see her sitting in her seat with her lags curled up onto her seat, her small frame shaking from her dry-sob's. I was a monster for making her cry, my Alice my wife. I didn't know what she wanted from me. I was getting mixed emotions from her. She was so confusing some times. Her little fists balled up and her arms were on-top of her knees. I looked back to my own hands staring at them for a few seconds before looking back to Alice or were Alice had been. She was now gone and I saw her walking into the woods. I got out of the car and went to follow her into the woods. It took me a few minutes to pick up on her sent but when I did it was not that much farther to find her, perched on a tree branch that was over looking the mountains. She was in the same position as she had been before. The sun was hitting her body in a very appealing way and I could not help myself thinking about what would happen when we were home alone after this was all over, just the two of us.

She turned her head to look at me. She did not look angry or sad she had a questioning look on her face instead with her lips pressed into a hard line. She let out a soft moan and turned her head back to face the mountain range. "Why?" She whispered so quietly that I almost didn't make it out. I slowly climbed to the branch that she was sitting on.

"Alice look, it's not what you..." But she cut me off by pressing her lips to my own. But it was not a normal kiss there was love behind it yes but there was also pain and anger and the two that I did not get, passion and lust. She pulled away slowly and put her head back on her knees. She then started to dry sob agen so I wrapped my arms around her small frame and she leaned on my body for support. Not backing away like I thought she would. She wanted to be comforted. "Alice you have to listen to me I…" But she cut me off agene.

"Jazz, what were you rely doing in the forest with Rosalie?" She asked looking up at me.

"Ok the truth we were talking to our sister." I said looking at my hands.

"What?"

I let out a sigh "My sister she's a vampire and she is here."

"But what were you doing?"

"She was telling us what happened to her."

"Wait but Why was Rosalie there?"

"Because, she is her sister as well."

"What? What do you mean"

"It's a long story and she didn't even tell us most of it but she lived with Rosalie and her family a few decades after she was changed.

After an hour of telling Alice about what happened she finally believed me.

"You know that I will ask Rose about it as well right?"

"I know." I stated. "Are you ready to go back home?"

"Yeah!"

The ride home was quit but she was happy. I had decided to go the speed limit so that I could spend enough time with Alice just the two of She was in the passenger seat laying her head on my shoulder and one hand on my thigh, the other hand was holding her lags close to her chest.

When we pulled into the drive way we heard shouting and yelling coming from the living room.

"Are Rosalie and Emmett fighting.?" Alice asked as she got out of the car.

"I don't know." I said following her into the house. As we walked into the house we saw Rosalie and Emmett were arguing. Emmett looked like he was about to kill some one. I went over to Emmett and held him back before he did something that he might regret…

I was able to pull him away before he pushed me off of him.

**I know that there is a clif hanger but I promis I will up date soon and I am writing the epilog of Hope has come. And no this is not a song fic but I like the song and I think that the song fits. Hope that you liked it. Please review and add. Thanks!**


	12. A night with Alice?

A night with Alice

**AN. Ok so this chapter is moving the story along but it is also clearing some things up. Oh and FYI Jake and Nessie are not married yet I accidently put that in but it is not true. I will be going over all of my stories to fix things like that when this story is finished.**

Nicole's pov.

As soon as Rosalie dragged me to her house, Emmett and herself got into a huge argument. I quietly sat on the couch to wait until someone broke it up, not wanting to myself only because I did not no Emmett and I did not know what his power, if he had one, was, even though I was one hundred present positive that I could take him very easily. Mari had trained me well. Or tried to train me. I did not need help with training, she had said that I was her best fighter next to who I now know to be my brother.

As soon as I came back to Mari's grasp she changed her name just taking the a' off at the end, and every once and a while she would add and e'. She did not legally change it she just told me to start to call her Mari. It was weird as soon as Jasper left her grasp she started to make her army smaller and smaller until it was just he two of us. Only keeping me around because she knew that I would be able to take her and kill her and she apparently wanted to live, although I had no clue why. She had no mate nothing to live for and yet she wanted to live. Maybe she was hopeful that she would find someone. Finally someone came into the room, it was Alice and Jasper. Jasper went over to Emmett to hold him back. He got him to calm him down surprisingly fast. Maybe that was his power. I don't know but it made some sense.

_ Jasper and I were sitting on our family's front_ _lawn his hand on my shoulder_. _I had been crying all day because my parents were making me marry Jamie. There were three main reasons that I did not want to marry him. The first reason was because he had been my best friend growing up and I wanted it to stay that way. I just wanted to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. The other reason that I did not want to marry him was because I was thirteen. I did not want to be tied down I had barley been a kid. The third reason was because it had been my birthday when I was told that I would be marring him. I just turned into a teenager and I was going to be married in six months._

_ I woke up that day happy and full of energy like a kid in a candy shop. I ran down the stairs. I was looking for Jasper. He was two years older than me, he was only fifteen and he was grown up. He always seemed a few years older than he was, acting wise. I went down stairs to find Jasper sitting in the parlor. He was crying and father was telling him to suck it up. That he had to be a man. That is when my ma told me the sad truth, that I was to be married. As soon as I was told, my ma told me to go put on a pretty dress because my grandmother was to be at our house at any moment._ _Yeah right! I went up to my room crying the whole time got a shirt and pants on and ran out side down and toured the end of the lawn. That is where Jasper found me crying my eyes out. After crying for God knows how long I felt Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I started to calm down. _

"_Happy birth to me." I said weekly to myself. _

Jasper's pov

_Oh shit. _I forgot Emmett thinks the same thing that Alice thought. This will not be good for me and if I live thou this with Emmett Edward would kill me for thinking that I hurt Alice. This will not be good, this will not be good, this will not be good. I had to calm Emmett down. I sent him waves of calm and it started to work, after he slowly started to settle down.

"Emmett please listen to me." Rosalie bagged him. "It's not what you think it is." She said. If she were human she would defiantly be in tears. "It's not what you think." After Rosalie explained to Emmett and I agreed, Emmett went up to his room and Rosalie followed him. He still did not look happy but he did not look pissed either. This will be a long night. I looked around the room to find Alice and she was talking to my sister. Oh no this can not be good I thought to my self. There sharing embracing stories about me. No they would be laughing. I started to walk over to them when they started laughing. Oh no. They are telling stories about me. Oh great. Edward and Bella Then walked in and immediately Edward started laughing. Oh great. Bella looked to Edward and he whispered to Bella most likely telling her what they were talking about. And sure enough he was as soon as Edward was done Bella ran over to were Alice and Nicole practically running into them.

_This is not good, this is not good, this is not good, not good at all. _I though to my self as I was constantly pacing back and forth in the dining room that the dogs and Nessie uses but no one else.

All of the girls could now make some sort of food for them. Esme had gotten rely good at cooking breakfast, pancakes, waffles ect. Bella remembered how to make stake, roasted chicken and fish, Rosalie was now good at making Italian food and some Mexican food, and Alice could make Southern food and her pizza was apparently better then Rosalie's. But I didn't know. The only thing that Nessie, Jake, Seth and Leah were sad about is that no one was good a baking. Oh well there loss I guess. I continued to pace for who knows how long. I then quietly snuck over to were the door was and saw that Rosalie and Esme had joined them to and they were all talking about me. Or were they I carful listened to there conversation.

"Oh and when Jasper was five he…" Oh great she is either telling about the time when I accidently set our barn on fire by knocking down an oil lamp. We saved all of the animals but our cat had to be shaved. Or the time when I accidently sat on the house cat. We saved the cat but after that the cat did not rely like me every time the cat saw me it would either run away, hiss or claw at me, bit me and then run away. _This is not good, this is not good, this is not good, not good at all_.

I need to district myself some how. How, I know I can go and read. Or I can no I can't. I kept pacing. I know, I can go hunting with Alice I said as I stopped pacing. Followed by Emmett ramming into my back. Slowly I turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"What in Gods name are you doing." I said putting emphasis on what.

"What in God's name are you doing." He said putting emphasis on what.

"Oh my God." I said this is not happening.

"Oh my God." Emmett repeated me with a smile on his face.

"Emmett shut the hell up."

"Emmett shut the hell up." Emmett copied me.

"No seriously shut up Emmett." Alice said coming up to us, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Fine." Emmett grumbled looking like a first grader, stomping off and up the stairs to his and Rosalie's room.

"What did she tell you?" I asked completely nervous on what the answer might be. It could be very bad. My sister knew probably the most about me out of any one in my family. She knew about my human love life, and she most likely knew about my vampire love life outside of Alice and Maria. I looked up tours the door and Edward was there staring at me. Oh no! I thought to my self.

_Edward I swear to God do not ruin this for me, let me tell her my self. Do you understand me? _I thought in my head.

"Don't worry." He said sounding completely serious.

"Don't worry about what?" Alice asked. I had forgotten that she was here.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to Alice. I rely did not want to have a repeat of last time. **AN. If you don't know what I am talking about then read Hope has come.**

Alice and I were in our bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of our bed reading a magazine.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I put the book down that I was reading and laid back in our bed.

"Nothing rely." She said closing her magazine, and laying down next to me. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

I rely did not want to tell her about the few times between me and Nettie, were our emotions just got to out of control and one thing led to another. I knew that at some point I had to tell her. And I had no clue how. Right now I would rather have Edward tell her and deal with the fighting that would happen latter.

"Jazz, what is it, what are you thinking about." She asked aging. I started to freak out. How the hell do I tell her.

"I… I… I…" I was frozen with fear. "I sle…"

"You slept with Nettie yeah I know." She said smirking.

"Wait what?"

"Your sister tolled me." She said.

"Great." I said getting pissed. I started to get off of the bed but Alice stopped me. "Alice let me go kill her." I said. Sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hay, Jazz calm down." She said sitting next to me and holding me back. "Listen, Ok she also tolled me something that you don't know. She said that Maria tolled her that she made Nettie feel those things just to get to you. So don't take it out on your sister. And just from talking to her for about an hour I can tell that she loves you and that she dose care about you and that she has not given up on you even though everyone had otherwise."

Wow. I can not believe that my wife was not mad at me… Actually I can believe it because she is utterly and completely amazing and way more then I deserve. I was speechless. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"For just being you. For not judging me, even though you should. " I said.

"Oh my God. Jasper, you have to stop seeing your self as a monster."

"But I a…"

"Don't. It drives ne insane when you do this to your self. You are not a monster." I looked at my hands but Alice stopped me and had me look at her. "You are not a monster. No matter what any one says the only two people's opinion that counts are mine and yours." And with that she got up and jumped out of the window. And I did not follow her.

**AN. Jasper has a reawakening. So what do you think. Rate, Comment, press the button that is on the bottom. |**

** \/**


End file.
